Beating Heart Baby
by wateva6784
Summary: It's your regular run-of-the-mill story. They meet, start dating, and end up happily ever after. With a few road bumps, of course.
1. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing.**

"Hey, it's time to wake up."

Nothing.

A shake.

Nothing.

"Come on. Do you want to be late again?"

Nothing.

Harder shake.

Nothing.

"Okay, be late."

The tall boy stands up straight and a frown evident on his face. Damn little siblings. He lets out a disapproving sigh before leaving.

The girl, on the other hand, had no plans to get out of bed anytime soon. That bed was just too comfortable to leave. With its silk sheets, comfy duvet, and large, soft pillows. Especially, for school. It wasn't going to stop just because she didn't show up. Hell, they'd probably throw a party.

Five (too short) minutes later, she cracked an eye open. And immediately closed it. The sun was not her friend right now. So, she tried again. Well, at least, the sun didn't try to kill her this time. After blinking rapidly for a couple of seconds, she turned to her alarm clock. A big, red **8:09** was what meet her eyes. Yay, twenty-one minutes until school.

After changing in and out of five outfits, she finally settled on one. Black skinny jeans, blue baby tee (showed off her eyes), and black All-Star Chucks. She was having a great hair day, too. Oh, don't forget the silver studded belt. That's a must.

When she walked into class, she was already twenty minutes. The teacher, a short Chinese man, was none too pleased by her entrance.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Spencer Carlin. Finally, decided to join us."

Spencer didn't bother to even look at him. It really wasn't worth the effort. She had already heard that same thing too many times to care enough to squeeze out an excuse. Therefore, she just took her seat by the window. She liked to look at the clouds. And was enjoying doing so until he started talking.

"Now, that our star student has joined us, how about we start the lesson."

He said this while glaring at her. She was starting to think that he didn't like her. Spencer sighed as she laid her head on her desk. If she wasn't going to finish sleeping at home, what better place than in class?

Mr. Yih, the math teacher, didn't exactly agree. "Up, young lady."

Reluctantly, she looked up. A 'what now?' look apparent on her pretty face.

"Nice face, but get up. I'm tired of you sleeping in my class. Go sleep in the principal's office."

An eye roll and an audible 'fuck' could be heard coming from her lips. Several of the students giggled. What retards. The teacher raised his eyebrows, but just pointed at the door. By now, he just wanted her out. And quickly.

Spencer mutely gathered her things and walked out the door. No way in hell was she going there. She did_ not_ need another call home. Things were already rocky with her dad.

She decided to wonder around the halls for a bit. It's not as if security would stop and check for a pass. They were too busy eating up the leftover donuts in the teachers' lounge. After five minutes, she was starting to get bored. High school hallways were so boring. As she walked past the main office, Spencer spotted her friend Kaley. From what she could see, Kaley was wearing short black skirt (it made she legs look great. Spencer made a note-to-self to tell her later), tight red shirt, and black and white slip-ons. Her friend's back was turned to her, and she just couldn't resist.

"Now, young lady, aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked in her most authoritative voice. It sounded just like her second grade teacher. Kind of freaked her out.

Kaley spun around, an excuse already leaving her lips. Her shoulder length, black hair whipping around her face. When she saw it was Spencer, she rolled her eyes and waved her over.

"Spence, don't do that. Ya know I'm jumpy." she complained as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. It was a habit.

Spencer leaned against the locker next to her. The ugly brown paint making her a little itchy. She hated the school's color. Brown and orange. "Whatever. Yih sent me out, again."

"_Again_? What's that? The fifth time?" her slight Australian accent softening her sarcasm.

"No…Fourth. I'm starting to get the feeling that he doesn't like me."

Kaley closed her locker and laughed. "Yeah, I'm getting that, too."

"I'm bored. Wanna go to the shack?"

Kaley acted as if she was thinking it over. The shack or AP Biology II? Oh, what to do?

Kaley linked their arms as they walked through the art hallway. The smell of paint and paper dominated their sense of smell. It didn't smell so bad when you got used to it. They were headed towards a small shack behind the gym. It was where all the school 'cool kids' went when they skipped class. Only a few knew it was there and even fewer went to it.

"So, I was thinking that we could go see that new movie tomorrow. I'll even let you pay." Kaley said as she held back a branch for Spencer. She thought about letting it hit her, but experience taught her that that was not a good idea. Spencer was near evil when it came to paybacks.

"Can't. I gotta go to this thing..."

Kaley nodded understandingly. "Oh. How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

Spence shrugged, and then laughed. "I forgot."

"Yeah, whatever," her friend pouted. "When you coming back?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It should only last about a week. So, probably should be back by next Thursday."

Kaley's mouth fell open. "That's so not fair. You get to miss an entire week of school!"

"You know how it'll be."

"Still. A week."

"I know. I'll make it up to you." Spencer gave her the puppy dog look. "Forgive me?"

Kaley quickly turned away. Even after all the years they'd been friends, she was still defenseless against that look. "Oh, no! Not that."

"Please?"

She sounded so sincere that Kaley had to look at her. Too late! Spencer got her. "Okay, fine. I expect ice cream and a monster movie marathon when you get back. Got it?"

Spencer smiled and hugged her. "Of course."

The shack was right in front of them. The harsh smell of liquor and weed reeked from the place. By the sound of it, there was already people in it. As Kaley opened the door, they saw that two guys were there. One was a short black haired guy in the stereotypical stoner attire. The other one in the stereotypical jock attire. They had been best friends since fourth grade. And stoned since eighth grade.

"Hey, Rick. Josh. What's up?" Kaley asked.

Josh, the jock, glanced up at her. His eyes so dilated that he probably couldn't see out of them. They probably had slept here. Considering the bean chairs weren't the only things that reeked of smoke. "Not much," he slurred. It came out so slow that it took him twice as long as a normal person to get it out. "Just chillin'."

"Well, doesn't that just sound exciting." Spencer said. She threw herself on a spare beanbag chair. The patches and stains very apparent. "Whatcha plan on doing later? I might want to stop by."

Kaley giggled and sat in Spencer's lap. The only place she trusted that had been washed in the last twenty-four hours. Spence wrapped her arms around her friend's waist.

They stayed in the shack for a couple more hours. Just hanging out and getting high until lunch. A few more people stopped by. As long as they didn't call the cops, or parents, no one cared who came.

When lunch finally did come around, Spencer and Kaley were more than a little high and slightly drunk. They had come to back to school like this so much that people thought they were acting strangely if they weren't. Their usual table was just filling up, so they didn't rush over. Not everyone may agree with what they did, but no one could deny the fact that Spencer and her friends were definitely the coolest people in the entire school. To prove it, they were the only people to have their very own table. You basically had to be invited to sit there.

They sat down opposite a green eyed, strawberry blonde cutie. She was dressed in a preppy looking pink and white striped shirt, blue jean skirt, and flip-flops. She looked very different from everyone else sitting there. So much so that sometimes people wondered, how in hell she even got to sit there. But it really didn't matter, though. She got to sit there and they didn't.

She looked up to see her two best friends. Her smile was almost blinding her teeth was so white. "Hey, guys. Where were you for third? Mrs. Stewart was so pissed."

Her sweet southern accent sounded strange when she cursed. You wouldn't expect someone so innocent looking to curse, but girl could be confused with a sailor when you got her mad.

Kaley gave her a goofy smile. "You know. 'Round."

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked to Spencer. She was always the more straight-headed, even when high. "Did ya'll go to the shack? You two know how I feel about you going there during school."

Spencer made a face. "Just for a bit. Went after Yih kicked me out."

Sarah sighed. She loved her friends, but sometimes they were too much. She decided to change the subject before she got into full-on lecture mode. Not a pretty sight if you were on the receiving end, but hella funny to watch.

"So, Spencer, you gonna ever tell me who you've been crushing on?" Sarah asked.

"Why you wanna know so badly?" Spencer answered. "It's not like it's you."

It sounded harsh, but she was just joking. Besides, Sarah was possibly the straightest girl at Hill Willow.

She shrugged. "I was just wondering. You know, you haven't gotten laid in forever."

Spencer gaped at her. She was knowingly questioning Spencer's sexual appetite. "Not true. I just haven't gotten laid in a couple weeks."

Kaley and Sarah looked at each other. Spencer braced herself. "Which is _forever_!" they said in unison.

"Come on, Spence. You're like the resident hoe of HW. If you don't get laid, how is there hope for the rest of us?"

Spencer just laughed at her friends. It was true. She did have a lot of sex, and with a lot of people. But don't get it twisted. She was not the stereotypical high school slut. Most of the time, she was just drunk and horny and someone happened to be there. So, maybe she did sound like the stereotypical high school slut, but she wasn't. Her shrinks came up with a reason for it, but she kept forgetting. "I think you just said the 'H' word. You know the punishment."

That stopped Kaley cold. She looked around the courtyard. She couldn't see her current crush anywhere (the new boy in her seventh). So, Kaley sighed and jumped on top of the table. "It was worth it," she whispered to her friends.

"Now, now. Little girl, watch your mouth and hold your tongue. 'Cause when I'm through you will be stunned. You're beautiful and great. You cause my death with your smile. But, alas, it is your voice that really drives me wild." she proclaimed dramatically.

Claps and wolf whistles could be heard from across the table. Kaley took a dramatic bow before jumping back down and rejoining her friends (shit, there he was). It was a game between them. Every time someone said the special word of the week (usually some random one), they had to stop whatever they were doing (_whatever_ they were doing) and say that poem. It started during eighth grade when Spencer and Kaley were bored (surprise, surprise) during science, and they just decided to continue it.

But back to Spencer, though. Sarah and Kaley weren't going to let her get off that easy. Anyone special enough to sidetrack Spencer from her sexual exploits, had to be a something.

"So, who is little miss thing of HW hung up on?" Kaley asked.

Spencer groaned and shook her head. "No one. I just don't feel like hooking up with anyone."

"Come on, Spence. We're your bestest friends in the whole world."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, you two are. And since you're my two bestest in the whole world, you should know that I just don't feel like hooking up with anyone right now."

Her friends rolled their eyes. They knew something was going on with her, but she could be so stubborn sometimes. Since arguing with her wasn't going to do anyone good, they decided to change the subject.

"Whatever. Guess what happened right before lunch..."

They talked for the rest of the lunch period. Spencer briefly considered skipping the rest of the day, but chose not to (her after lunch teachers had already seen her). Spence grudgingly went to her fifth period class. It was one of her favorite classes, art. Well, a more accurate description would be one of her favorite teachers, Mr. Green. The old man was like her second father. Which wasn't hard considering Arthur wasn't the best anyway.

As she walked into the classroom, she was one of the last to come in. It didn't matter too much though because there was only about 10 students in the class. It was one of the only advanced classes she had (and that she went to).

Today, Mr. Green had on his usual assortment of brightly colored clothes. Bright green (he liked to always wear green) tracksuit and clean white tennis shoes. One could almost confuse him with a gym teacher.

"How's my favorite student of all-time doing?" Mr. Green asked. He put down his paintbrush and wiped his hands on his pants. There wasn't any paint on them, but one could never be too careful.

"Fine. Just a little down." It's not like she could lie to the man. It _was_ Mr. Green.

He sat down next to her and smiled. "Go on. You know I don't like to see you upset."

Spencer sighed. God, sometimes he was like her therapist. "It's my dad. Things are...rocky."

He nodded knowingly and motioned for her to continue. "Your mom?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Green patted her on the shoulder. "Spencer, I know what it's like to lose a parent. To put it plainly, it sucks. But you have to realize that it wasn't your fault. Whatever made her leave, it had nothing to do with you. Your father may not be the best one on the planet, but cut the man some slack. You're quite the wild one."

Spencer smiled at the old man. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. You know, what her dad was supposed to do.

"Come on, now. Enough of all this sad talk. Let's try and finish that piece you've slaving over for days now, yeah?"

"Yes, sir!" Spence playful saluted at him and went to get her supplies. If she couldn't fix her relationship with her dad, at least she could fix that painting.


	2. That's What You Get

**That's What You Get.**

"Thank God! It's over!"

"Aiden, seriously. Calm down."

The muscular, tan boy looked at her. Oh, no she didn't! How dear she disregard the all-encompassing importance of 3:45 p.m. "Kaley. Kaley. You just don't understand, do you? Is the greatness of this event lost on you? School is over!"

Three girls simultaneously rolled their eyes. It looked almost rehearsed, but they had plenty of time to practice when they spent as much time around Aiden as they did. "You do know that we still have three more months left don't you? 'Cause it's not looking like you do, Aid."

Aiden nodded his head. Sending his messy, black hair into even more disarray. That only made him even more like a male model. Especially in his tight white t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black Ethnies. "Of course, I do."

"Then why are you acting like its summer?"

"'Cause it's Wednesday!" he exclaimed. Doing all but jump up and down. It would probably look cute because of how excited he was over nothing. And it would, if you hadn't known him since you were in the third grade and had to deal with his easily over-excited self all the time.

The girls didn't really want to question him anymore. With Aiden, less was definitely more. Especially when he started saying things like that.

"Anyway! Let's start talking about what we're going to do when I get back." Spencer said as she backed out of the senior parking lot. They weren't seniors, but it's not like anyone cared. Everyone was crammed into Kaley's Avalanche. Kaley didn't like driving, but always insisted that they take her truck. It had the most room.

Sarah shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder. Aiden put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. They had been going out since, well, since anyone could remember. They were probably one of the most annoyingly, cute couples there could possibly be. The type of couple that made everyone annoyed because of how freaking cute they were together.

"I guess we could go out to the lake. We haven't been there for a while." Sarah suggested.

Kaley nodded enthusiastically. "I like that idea!"

Spencer and Aiden laughed. "You like any idea that involves the lake."

"It's true. You'd think there was some kind of inter-galactic sea monster in there!"

"Babe, it's more like an inter-galactic _lake_ monster." Sarah corrected, smiling softly at him.

Aiden smiled and kissed on the cheek. "My bad. Thanks, baby."

Spencer and Kaley made the universal 'gag me' motion. Kaley turned back around to face the nauseating couple. "Back on track. I think it sounds like a great idea. Sean could maybe even get laid."

All four of them started cracking up. The only way Sean would ever be laid, was if suddenly his computer became a woman. Dude was obsessed with anything involving even remotely electronic.

"Hmm. I'd pay to see that."

"You'd pay to watch Sean have sex?"

"No! I mean I'd pay to see… You know what forget it."

While Aiden pouted, everyone else laughed at him. Even Sarah had to admit, that boy did some pretty stupid stuff. It just made him even more endearing in her eyes. He was like an adorable, little puppy and she just couldn't wait to take care of him.

"Aw, baby. It's okay. I knew what you meant." Sarah comforted him after she stopped laughing at his expense.

"Okay. So, it's settled. We will be going to the lake next weekend. Ya'll try not to have too much fun without me this week."

"Oh, come on, Spence. It's like impossible to have fun without you here!"

Spencer smiled and turned up the radio. Lenny Kratiz's 'Fly Away' was on. It was somewhat old, but Spencer always jammed it when it came on.

About five minutes later, they were pulling into Aiden's driveway. After everyone pooled out, they entered the huge house. With its bright colors and bizarre lawn sculptures, it was easily the most 'out-there' house in town. You could never say that Aiden's parents didn't do what they wanted to. It probably helped that both were the hippie children that came from some of the wealthiest families on the east coast. Only you would never know it for all the people usually living with them. Right now, it was only Aiden there, but typically, the house functioned as an inn.

"Ugh! Hey, Sarah, did you finish your essay for Mrs. Stewart? I need to copy it." Spencer said as she threw herself on Aiden's bed. It was a really comfortable king-size with the softest comforter ever. She could probably fall asleep if she tried hard enough.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Her friend never did the homework for English, but it didn't bother as much as it used to. She tossed her backpack to Spencer (who caught it easily). "Um, try checking the red binder. It should be in there."

As Spencer rummaged through Sarah's backpack, Kaley plunked down on the bed. Sending Spencer (and the mass of papers) everywhere. "Gosh, I'm bored! Aid, you got any beer?"

Spencer blew her hair out of her face and glared at her friend. "Damn, Kaley. Watch out!"

"Oh, sorry. Aid, beer?"

Aiden shrugged in his gigantic beanbag. You know, one of those that were so big that you needed help to get out of. "Nope. Ya know that party we had last week? Cleaned my ass out."

Kaley pulled a face. "Ugh! Spence, you had better hurry back. 'Cause I don't think I'll manage."

If Spencer hadn't been copying Sarah's work, she most likely would have acknowledged Kaley some more, but since she was copying Sarah's work and couldn't acknowledge Kaley anymore, she just nodded her head.

Aiden's (home) phone started to ring. His mom had it programmed to play Beethoven. Now since probably only Sarah could really appreciate the classical music, the others just detested it. Kaley jumped off the bed. While, Aiden shot up from the beanbag. They quickly glanced at each other and it was like something from some anime show. A spark sent between them and they took off.

Kaley made it through the bedroom door first with Aiden right behind her. He was going so fast that he ran into the wall directly in front of him, but didn't let that slow him down. He pushed off and was quickly catching up to Kaley. She looked back at Aiden, but it cost her. Because she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, she ran into a little table in the hallway. Unfortunately for her, an antique vase sitting on the table. As if in slow motion, she watched the vase start to tip over the edge.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she desperately tried to clutch the falling object.

Aiden saw what was going on, but didn't let it slow him down. She didn't have to know that his mom hated that vase and wouldn't care if it 'accidently' were destroyed while she was gone. He zoomed past her letting out a triumphant laugh as he reached the phone on the wall by the refrigerator.

"Hello. Dennison residence." he answered formally. Aiden knew his manners.

"Oh, hey, Aiden."

He couldn't help, but grin. It was his mom. "Hey, Mom. How's New York?"

His mom sounded very serene. She had probably just finished her usual workout of yoga. It always left her a little calmer than usual. "Oh, you how it is, sweetie. Everyone only caring about themselves and how they can make themselves even richer."

Aiden nodded, only to realize that she couldn't see him. "Of course, Mom. How is Dad? He still doing okay?"

His father had to go to New York because of his cancer. A couple years earlier, Mr. Dennison had been diagnosed with lung cancer. After treatments with chemo, it had been put into remission. He was going back to New York to make sure everything was still going as it was supposed to.

"Oh, he's doing great. The doctor was surprised at how fit he was! I told him that yoga would help," she rambled. "How are my plants? You did remember to water them didn't you, Aiden?"

Aiden smiled when he heard the part about his father, but rolled his eyes at the question. "Of course, Mom. You know I never forget to."

"I know, but I worry sometimes. You're almost as forgetful as your father."

They both laughed at that. His dad would probably forget to tie his shoes if his mom didn't remind him to.

"Hey! I'm getting better."

As soon as he said that, he saw Sarah walk into the kitchen. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then searched the fridge for a diet, non-caffeine soda. They were only in the refrigerator because that was the only type of soda she would drink. Aiden knew how to take care of his girl. He smiled at her and returned to talking to his mother.

"Sarah says 'hello', Mom."

Thus, effectively telling his girlfriend whom he was talking to and helping her (needlessly) gain brownie points with his mom. His parents adored Sarah almost as much as (if not more) they did their own son.

"Well, put her on, boy! You know that I love hearing it from the source," she playfully ordered.

Sarah put down her drink and took the phone from him. A gigantic smile planted on her face. "Oh, hey, Alyssa! Jacob doing okay?"

Aiden's parents _insisted _everyone call them by their first names. They thought it allowed everyone to be more open with each other when you got rid of all the formalities.

"Fit as a fiddle, dear! Now, how's my son been behaving? You know how he likes to get into trouble."

Sarah laughed and looked up at her boyfriend. He had been taking a sip out of her soda. She stuck her tongue out at him. "He's been behaving fine. Except the occasional soda stealing."

"He still does that?! Oh, well. Look, sweetie, I have to go. Tell Aiden we'll be back by Friday and we miss him terribly."

"Will do, Alyssa. Now, take care of your husband!"

With that, they both hung the phone. Aiden looked at her expectantly. "So, when are they supposed to be back?"

"Friday. Come on; let's go back to your room. Who knows what chaos is going in there."


	3. It Ends Tonight

**It Ends Tonight.**

A dark-haired man quickly started the car. A sigh escaped through his lips as he looked over at his children. He knew how much this hurt them. All lying he was having them do, but there was no other way. It's not as if he could have them tell the truth, though. It would not only ruin the reputation that his family built on for so long, but also make his innocent children a laughing stock. Or so he thought.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked quietly. The radio wasn't on so it's not as if they had to speak loudly to be heard. On the other hand, it could be that he was nervous as how to talk to the young adults to the right and behind him.

"Fine, Dad." Came an apathetic response from his son. His daughter didn't even respond.

Arthur nodded and opened his mouth to say more, but what was the point? It's not like whatever he was going to say, he hasn't before. Quietly, he closed his mouth and continued driving. A small part of him was determined to start up a conversation, though.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the grass a brilliant shade of green, and even the birds were chirping. He thought it was of the most beautiful things that he had seen in a while. After being cooped up in an office for hours on end, Arthur had a newfound appreciation for the beauty of Mother Nature. Arthur's SUV was noiseless as it rode down a straightaway. He turned off the air-conditioning and rolled down the windows.

"I think it's time for some fresh air. Don't you, Spencer?" he asked. Purposely singling the blonde out.

He was at least going to get her to talk to him. He didn't really have to worry about Glen. Glen never held anything against him. He never had really. Glen had always been a simple boy. When Arthur had told him what was going on (or part of what was going on), he got upset, of course. However after Glen had thought about it, he got over it.

But Spencer was a totally different story. She had thrown a fit. It was a sad mixture of hurt, rage, confusion, and blame. It had continued up until recently. Now, she only treated him with mild contempt.

Arthur quickly glanced over to her. The trip was already long enough. The awkward silence was only going to make it seem even more so.

Spencer warily looked at her father. His dark suit was obliviously designer, hair neatly combed, shoes impeccably clean, but something was off. He had eternal bags under his bright blue eyes. They made him look even older than he actually was. He was trying so hard to get everything back to normal, but let's face it. Arthur Carlin was no superhero. He couldn't repair what had happened to _her_. It was _her_ fault. _She_ ruined everything.

"I guess," she said. It came out a little less indifferent than the previous response. Was the bridge between daughter and father finally starting to crack?

Arthur nodded and smiled slightly. "Um. So, how is school? Are you doing any better in your classes?"

Nope. He had to go and ruin it.

Both blondes rolled their eyes. Glen just put his headphones in and tuned whatever else his father was about to say. Spencer looked out the window.

He was always trying to get her to do better in school. It's not as if she needed to, though. With all the money that they had piled away, she could make straight C's and go wherever she wanted. The way she saw it, 'why try when you can buy'?

Glen did slightly better, but only by a very small percentage. Neither Carlin was much for academics.

"It's going great, Arthur. Brought all those D's up to C's." she answered sarcastically.

Well, more like Sarah brought those D's to C's, but he didn't have to know that.

"Good. That's good. How are Kaley and the rest doing?"

No point in trying to talk to Glen about his friends, he kept his personal life strictly out of his father's view. The most he knew was his best friend (only because they had been friends since third grade) and the name of his girlfriend. Arthur vaguely remembered that she was cheerleader.

"Good. We're going to the lake after I get back," she said offhandedly.

She didn't figure that she had to ask him, but at least he should know. It's not as if Spencer wouldn't go if he said no, but if he came home and (on the off chance) wondered where she was, she thought he might as least want to know where his daughter was.

Glen was probably going to there, too. Just not with her and her friends. They weren't the closest of siblings.

"Oh. I hop-hey, there's a gas station coming up. Do you want to stop and get something? It's going to be awhile before we see one again," he asked with a quick look to the gas meter. They still had enough, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

Spencer brought her head to face the up-coming station. She wound have to put her shoes back on. This girl didn't do no Britney Spears shit. Her brother quickly looked up also. It had been at least an hour since he last ate. He was starting to get hungry, again.

It looked like the last time it had a fresh paint was in back in the 80s, and a good sweeping even later. Sure it was old, but hey. A Coke was a Coke and a Slim Jim was a Slim Jim.

"Sure, Arthur. I really want something to drink."

"Man, I'm hungry."

He nodded and quickly maneuvered the vehicle to one of the only two pumps. The shiny, black Lincoln Navigator looking dreadfully out of place. They most likely didn't have a credit card machine inside (at least one that accepted his), so he handed Spencer some money. Man, this place needed some upgrades.

"Ugh, get me fifty and whatever's left use to get what you want."

"Get me some beef jerky, will ya?"

"Sure." Although you couldn't tell if she was just saying 'sure' to Arthur's and Glen's requests or just Arthur's.

Spencer briefly gave herself a once-over in the mirror. After fixing her hair, she figured she was good enough to go into the gas station. Experience had taught her that you never knew whom you were going to run into. Yeah, you learn those things after running into your old middle school principal in a strip club. Long story short, Kaley + beer – common sense disaster.

She stepped out of the SUV and walked into the store. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. They had plenty of Cokes, so she really didn't care about anything else.

A young woman was at the counter. She couldn't see her because her back was turned. It looked like she was talking on the phone. Spencer went and got her a Coke and Glen's beef jerky. As she was walking back towards the counter, the girl behind it finally turned back around. She was a lot more beautiful than could be expected from some girl from the middle of nowhere. Her long, brown hair was shiny with a natural curl and what looked like blonde highlights, but Spencer couldn't be sure if it wasn't just the light. Her brown eyes were soft and intense at the same time.

"Hello, how are you today?" she asked.

And it all went out when she opened her mouth. Her voice was so freaking high, it sounded like she had just been inhaling helium.

"Ugh, good. Fifty for the SUV out there." She said as she tried to hide her crestfallen attitude. There had to be something wrong with the girl. If only!

"Okay. There you go," the girl said as she rung Spencer's Coke up. Next, she smiled at Spencer and thankfully didn't say anything else.

Spencer grabbed her drink and walked back to the car. Her brother immediately grabbed the beef jerky as soon as she was in (she knew him enough to know that he would. That's why she immediately held it out to him.)

After Arthur was finished pumping the gas, he joined them back in the car. Spencer looked at him over the top of her Coke. A smile playing at her lips. She was always happier after she had had some good, ole Coca-Cola in 'er. Well, mostly when she had any caffeine in her system.

"So, how much longer do we have?"

"Well, probably about an hour."

An hour later, they still hadn't arrived at their destination. Spencer was starting to get a little (read: hugely) irritated. Glen had fallen asleep.

"Arthur, where is this place? You said we'd be there by now."

"Well, the sign back there said ten more miles. So, just calm down. We'll be there soon enough."

The previous fields had given way to a more wooded area. Now, all you could see were hundreds of trees and shrubs.

True to his word, after five more minutes, the first house could be seen. It was more like a trailer, but whatever. At least some civilization could be found out here (no matter how 'red-neckifed' it was).

A dark blue sign was coming up, but couldn't be seen clearly because of the branches in front of it. Arthur knew what it said, though. It was a welcoming sign to the small town of Peyton, North Carolina. It mostly a small mountain town with some of the weirdest people alive. Peyton had long been a sort of hippie town stuck in the mountains.

"See. I told you, Spence."

The main street of Peyton pretty much contained all of the stores. Which included the grocery store, pharmacy, spiritual healing store, and herbal medicine store. Huh. Not your normal mountain town.

Spencer looked around the freaky town. What was a kind of place was this? Was it teleported from the seventies San Francisco?

"Okay, Arthur. You didn't tell me this place was like this.''

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty weird. You get used to it after awhile, though."

They could see a person walking into the grocery store. Was that a man or a woman?

"Um, where exactly is this place?" Spencer asked still looking around.

He pointed to a turn coming up. "It's right up here."

He turned the SUV down the street. There were no buildings or any sign of human life. It was as if the town was never there. The only reason you could tell people had been there was because of the dirt road leading deeper into the forest.

After about one mile, the woods suddenly cleared out. A large white gate greeted them. Arthur halted the SUV a few feet in front of it.

"Welcome! How may I help you today?" came a voice.

Glen jumped in his seat. The voice had come out of nowhere and startled him.

"What the hell was that?!"

Arthur just ignored him. "Hello. My name is Arthur Carlin and I'm with my children. Spencer and Glen. Dr. Tarasuko should be expecting us."

"Of, course! Hold on one moment."

The gate suddenly opened.


	4. 7 Minutes In Heaven Atavan Haven

**7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Haven).**

"Ugh! I am so tired."

"I bet. You didn't home until-what was it? Two?"

Spencer just let her head hit the desk. She was dead tired.

The trip with her father was definitely a 'trip'. Of course, she knew the basic back-story, but it's as if it totally went out the window after the last few days. After her and Glen finally found out the whole story, she definitely had some rethinking to do.

Even Glen was a little shaken up afterwards.

"Kals, I don't know what if I'm going to be able to go to the lake later. I really don't feel up to it."

Kaley immediately shook her head. She was not going to let Spencer off the hook. After having to suffer the cuteness of Saden (Aiden/Sarah) for almost a full week _alone_. Oh, hell to the nizzo, if she thought that she was getting off scot-free!

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really am, but no. You have to come! You promised me, Spence!" she said in a slightly whiny tone.

Kaley was a good, no great friend, but sometimes… She could really get on Spencer's nerves.

Spencer lifted her head of the desk (God, its coolness felt well on her forehead) and moved the hair out of her face. "I know and I'm sorry, but I just can't! I really don't feel like going today. How 'bout we go tomorrow? I just got back."

Kaley crossed her arms as she leant against the desk opposite Spencer's. She thought it over. Either way she got to go to the lake, and if she waited, her friend would feel better and enjoy it more.

Moreover, it's not as if Kaley was totally ignoring the fact that Spencer wasn't feeling well; it was just that she really wanted to go. She always had a great time partying down there. It let her let all her worries go. Her parents were always trying to get her to focus more on potential colleges and the _future_. Kaley was more focused on the _present_. Years didn't register in her head. It was more like weeks and days.

"Okay, Spence. We can go tomorrow," she said finally.

Spencer gave her the best smile she could feeling as she did. It was still pretty blinding. "Thanks, Kals. You know I wouldn't not go if I didn't feel horrible."

She dropped into the seat in front of her friend and pretended to be upset. "Whatever, Spencer."

Spencer laughed, knowing that her friend was just fooling around, but decided to play along. "Oh, I said I'm sorry already! What more do you want?"

Her friend pretended to think it over. "I expect you to do all my homework for all next week," she said satisfied.

The blonde started to nod, but stopped. "But doesn't, like, that geeky boy in your 2B already do it?" she said in a 'Valley Girl' voice.

"Oh, right! He does…" Kaley replied in the same tone. "Well, like, I want you to be my slave for, like, ever."

"Slap on the shackles! I'm your prisoner!"

With that, they both started cracking up loudly they were in American history (a sleeper class) so it didn't matter.

A couple students looked at them as if they were crazy. The rest just ignored them. They were used to Spencer and Kaley acting as they did.

After they had calmed down, Kaley smiled at Spencer. It was a caring, if somewhat apologetic, smile. "I'm sorry for you not feeling well. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Uncomfortably, Spencer looked away. Although, she loved Kaley (Aiden and Sarah included) terribly, but it didn't feel right just yet. She still couldn't wrap her head around totally what she had found out. How could she expect her friends to?

"No, not yet, Kals. Not yet."

Kaley nodded understandingly. She knew when to push Spencer. And obliviously this was not a time to push her. "It's cool, Spence. You do know that I'm always here, right?"

Spencer smiled gratefully at her. "Yeah, I know."

A black boy walked into the class. He was definitely new (but looked faintly familiar). His wrinkle-free khakis, crisp white shirt, and clean-as-the-first-day-he-brought-them Classic Reeboks pointed that out for him that he was totally out of place… That and the fact he had the signature 'oh, God, I'm new and have no friends' look on his face.

"Um, hi. I'm Clay. I'm, uh, new." he managed to stutter out.

The teacher, a fifty-something old woman, just looked at him. She wasn't going to make a big production of welcoming him into the class. He had just interrupted her concentration on her Sudoku game.

"Huh. Welcome to Hill Willow High. I'm Mrs. Mayberry. Now, go sit down.''

The only free seats were to the left and right of Spencer. He chose the seat to the left.

As Clay was walking towards it, Boz (an idiot and valued drug supplier) stuck his foot out. Clay didn't see it in time, and all his belongings (he managed to catch himself) fell to the floor. Kaley and Spencer looked at him, but did nothing to help him out. The most of the class just snickered. The rest didn't even seem to notice the loud noise.

"Crap!" he whispered as he fell to the floor to gather his stuff. It shouldn't have taken him so long, but with the most of the class watching him, it made Clay very clumsy. He kept dropping items, but finally managed to get everything and hurry to the desk. As he slipped in, he lost grip on his pen and it rolled off his desk.

Spencer watched in slow motion as it fell to the ground and rolled to her feet.

"Um. Would you mind handing me my pencil?"

Spencer looked up at the new boy. What was his name, again? Carl? Clay? Clay! It was Clay!

She nodded her head and bent down to pick up the pencil. Spencer handed it to him. "Here you go, Clay."

"Thanks,'' he smiled at her.

Spencer returned the smile. Not because she liked him, but because he looked so lost and nervous.

"I'm Spencer,'' she introduced. "And this is one of my best friends, Kaley. Kaley, say hi to the man."

Kaley rolled her eyes at her friends, but did what she was told. "Hi, as told by Spence here, I'm Kaley. Nice to meet you."

She stuck her hand out to him. Clay slowly went in to shake her hand, smiling slightly at her accent. It was cute.

"Hi, Kaley and Spencer. You already know my name or I'd tell you."

Spencer laughed. Mostly to make Clay feel more comfortable. "So, where are you from?"

"Ohio, originally. However, I just moved from California with my family. My dad's job requires that we move a lot."

Kaley and Spencer shared a look. They both loved California. Almost as much NY. "Cool. What part of Cali?"

"Los Angeles."

Kaley had a gigantic smile on her face. "Sweet! I love LA."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I really miss all my friends." Clay replied, nodding somewhat wistfully.

"At least there's Facebook, right?"

All three laughed at that.

"Yeah, at least, there's Facebook."

"How many siblings do you have?" Spencer asked. She was generally interested now. Clay seemed like an okay guy.

"Well, I have two sisters, but I'm adopted. Their names are Kyla and Ashley."

The name sounded familiar to the girls, but they couldn't place where they had heard them from.

"That's cool. What grades are they in?" Kaley asked.

"Kyla's a sophomore, but Ashley's a junior like us."

"Man, it must suck moving at almost the end of the year."

Clay laughed at that. "Yeah. Kyla's not taking it too well. She just got the lead in this play when we were told we were moving."

Spencer and Kaley chuckled. Clay looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"Looks like Madison going to have some new competition." Spencer explained, still smiling.

"Who's Madison?" Clay asked. Showing exactly how he was.

"The head cheerleader/head actress here at HW. Not to mention dating the basketball, track, and baseball star."

"Who also happens to be Spence's big brother, Glen Carlin." Kaley finished. Rolling her eyes at the blonde's brother's supposed popularity. She thought, personally, that if he wasn't so good at sports no one would talk to the poor boy. Looks could only take you so far. Especially, when the personality attached to it tended to be on the brutish side.

"Wow. That means this Madison girl going to be pretty mad, huh?" Clay asked, not at all worried about this Madison character. Kyla could more than take care of herself.

Spencer nodded. "Yup. Hate to be your sister. Madison's a pretty bad enemy to have, but don't worry. You got the coolest kids here at HW to back you up," she joked.

Kaley looked at the clock. They only had a few more minutes left. "Hey, Clay, you want to eat lunch with us? You can bring your sisters, if you want."

Clay seemed to think it over. It's not as if he had many choices to choose from. Why not?

"Sure. I'd love to. I'll text my sisters to see if they want to." He pulled out his phone and quickly texted his sisters. Quickly, he received answers. "Looks like you're going to meet all the Davies kids.''

Kaley looked at him quickly. Finally, figuring out why he looked and his sisters sounded so familiar. "Davies? As in _the_ Raife Davies?"

Suddenly, Clay looked nervous.


	5. I Remember You

**I Remember You.**

"Are you serious?! You're Raife Davies's kids?"

Clay looked around the room. "Shh! Don't say it that loud!"

She immediately looked ashamed, but, thankfully, no one noticed Kaley's outburst.

"So, it's true?!" she whispered. Still obviously excited. Purple Venom was one of her favorite bands.

Warily, Clay nodded his head. Kyla and Ashley probably weren't going to be too thrilled when they got to lunch. Both of them hated to be bombarded with questions about their father. It gets old after being asked the same questions over and over.

"That is so cool! Isn't it, Spence?" Kaley asked excited. Always one for the gossip magazines.

Spencer smiled and nodded her head. She thought that Clay looked familiar, and now she knew why. He and the rest of his siblings had been featured in some of the tabloids that Kaley and Sarah read all the time (she only read them for the movie and CD reviews). She turned back to face Clay.

"That must suck, huh? I'd hate having a famous dad like that."

Clay looked at her slightly shocked. That was not the reaction that he was expecting. Most people would love to have a famous parent and/or parents. "Sometimes. However, other times it rocks."

"Yeah?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah."

"So, what's he like?" That was Kaley.

"Well, he's a rock star, but he's also my dad. He's pretty cool."

Spencer could tell that this was his generic answer. The one he gave to anyone that asked, but really didn't want to know. Spencer, however, really wanted to know what it was like having a father in the spotlight 24/7. Nevertheless, that would have to wait for another time. She could tell that she wasn't going to get any real answers right now.

After Kaley continued to grill Clay with questions, Spencer decided to just listen. They didn't have that much time until the bell would ring, so she just sat tight.

Plus, she was waiting to see how Kyla and Ashley looked in real life. The pictures she had seen of them, both of them looked extremely hot. Of course, you could never know until you saw it in person.

"How's it like-" Kaley was about to ask, but got interrupted mid-question by the bell.

"Okay, class. Do the homework on the board," Mrs. Mayberry said without looking up from her game. She didn't expect any on them to do it, so why try? It's not as if they could hear her over the noise they were making trying to get out, anyway.

Spencer and Kaley waited on Clay to gather his stuff (they didn't bother to bring anything). Once he was done, they walked out the class and into the hall. It wasn't very crowded, but Clay managed to run into someone.

It was Terry, the lead line-backer of the football, and best friend to Glen. He was really a sweet guy until you managed to get him in one of his moods.

Spencer immediately made Clay get out of the way. She had first-hand knowledge on how bad this could potentially turn. Where was Glen when you needed him? "Oh, hey, Terry."

Terry looked down at her. His eyes flashed over to Clay, but went back to Spencer. He had always had a crush on her and relished any moments that she talked to him. "Hey, Spencer. How's it going?"

Thank, God. He wasn't going to pound innocent Clay. Well, today. Tomorrow is another story.

"It's going great, Ter. Well, I got to be going," she said. Already heading past him and dragging Clay with her.

"Right. Still going to see you later?" he called after her.

She turned halfway around to face him, but still continued forward. "I live there, don't I?"

Terry nodded his head, but then verbalized his answer. "Yeah. Bye, Spence!"

She waved as she walked through the cafeteria doors.

Clay had bewildered look on his face. He had a feeling that if Spencer hadn't been there, that he probably would have been beaten up just a few moments ago. He turned to thank her when he caught sight of his sisters. They were walking into the cafeteria through the doors on the opposite side.

Ashley was craning her neck looking for him. To get her attention, Clay started waving his arms. Instantly, it caught her attention. Clay smiled at her and motioned for them to come over. Ashley got Kyla's attention and pointed in the direction of their brother.

As they were walking over, Clay nudged Spencer to show her that his sisters were coming over.

Kaley had gone off to her and Spencer's regular table. She wanted to be the first to tell everyone about what she had found out about Clay, Ashley, and Kyla. Therefore, it was just Clay and Spencer that made up the welcoming party for Ashley and Kyla.

"So, Spencer, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely sisters." Clay said when they finally arrived. "My lovely sisters, this is Spencer. She was kind enough to invite us to eat with her."

_The magazines were totally right! _

That was the thought that first ran through Spencer's head. Both girls were freaking amazingly hot. Ashley, if she remembered correctly, was the shorter of the two [and slightly more hot (if possible) than the taller]. She was wearing a ripped jeans, cropped Kill Hannah t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, and red Vans. Also, she had curly, brown hair with highlights of red. Kyla, possibly the taller one, was wearing dark blue hipster jeans, a 'Team Edward' t-shirt, Roxy hoodie, and Doc Martens. She had straight, dark brown hair.

The shorter one stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ashley."

(Ha, she was right!)

Ashley's voice had a slightly raspy quality to it. Spencer could already tell that she was going to like listening to her use it. Talking, laughing, screaming, etc.

"Spencer." Spencer gave Ashley her best smile (one that could make anyone do whatever she wanted) and shook her hand. Ashley just smirked at her. Spencer was a little confused. It's not often that someone just totally ignored her charm like that.

Spencer must have shown her confusion because Ashley's smirk just grew. "Nice to meet you."

Spencer, having enough of Ashley smug smile (but not really), moved on to Kyla. "And you must be Kyla."

Kyla nodded. Her detest of the move shining through. "Hello."

Her voice was different from Ashley's, but the blonde still wouldn't mind it screaming her name. What? Spencer hadn't gotten any in 'forever' and it was starting to get to her. She was only human. Plus, the Davies sisters definitely looked like they knew a thing or two.

After about five seconds of awkward silence, Spencer clapped her hands together. "Now, that we're all introduced, how about we go meet my friends?"

The Davies siblings nodded in agreement. Clay had brought his lunch (smart move), but the other two would have to get lunch from the cafeteria (Nasty!). "Wait, aren't you two going to get trays?"

"Naw. I got a good look at what they were serving. And, suddenly, there went my appetite." Kyla laughed.

Ashley nodded her head in agreement. "I'm on a strictly no sickening food diet. Sorry, but that cuts out the lunches served here."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah. Fast learners."

They had arrived at Spencer's lunch table. It was a typical day there. Sarah was gone, probably trying to get extra credit (that she didn't need), Aiden was busy stuffing as much food as he possibly could in his mouth (it was quite revolting), and Kaley was off gossiping at the end of the table. She had a small group of sophomores and juniors hanging off her every word.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she sat down [she noticed that Ashley sat beside her (internal happy dance)]. "Aiden, please. That's disgusting."

He was in mid-chew when he replied. "Hat'er 'pence. 's rat. 'O hallen' 'e ester 'ay."

Only Spencer and, probably, three year olds were able to tell what he was saying.

"I won if I remember correctly, too. Nevertheless, stop. We have guests," she motioned at Clay and his sisters.

Aiden looked at the newcomers. Even though he would never (_ever_) cheat, he had to admit, the two girls were hot. Especially, the shorter one.

Comically, he gulped all his food down and smiled at them. His childish ways making Kyla giggle and Ashley crack a smile. Clay was too busy searching through his phone for something.

"Hi. I'm Aiden."

"I'm Kyla and this is Ashley and Clay. We're, um, new." Kyla replied for them, blushing slightly. Aiden was so cute and hot that she couldn't control herself. She wondered if he had a girlfriend.

Aiden nodded and looked past her. Sarah had just walked into the cafeteria. He waved at her (unnecessarily) to come over. She rolled her eyes and sat in the seat next to her boyfriend. He immediately put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, babe. Why were you late?" he questioned. It wasn't asked in an over-protective tone, just a curious one.

Well, there went the answer to Kyla's question.

"I was asking Mr. Sterling for help on some of my Trig homework. I know it was just practice, but some of the questions will most likely come up on the test." During her explanation, she noticed the Davies. "Oh, hi. I'm Sarah. You must be new. It's nice to meet you!"

Ashley was a little taken back from her greeting. Someone had a little too many happy pills today. "Ugh, I'm Ashley. Kyla," point to sister, "Clay," point to brother. "Yeah, we're new."

About mid-way through lunch, Sarah looked over at Spencer. She could tell that Spencer was totally diggin' Ashley. Call it best friend instinct or the fact that Spencer couldn't take her eyes off the brunette. It was pretty cute. Especially, since Ashley was doing the same thing. Every now and then, one of them would catch the other looking, look away, look again, and look away smiling.

Sarah just laughed to herself. Aiden looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" he whispered.

She quickly looked from Ashley to Spencer. They were still doing their little staring game. "Look at Spence and Ashley."

Fortunately, Aiden knew how to watch them without letting them know he was watching. After about thirty seconds, he caught on to what was going on between the two girls. He laughed quietly.

"Isn't it just the cutest?" his girlfriend whispered.

Aiden nodded. It was cute. The two of them probably didn't even realize that others had caught on to them.

"So, Ashley. Kyla. Did ya'll leave anyone back home?" Sarah asked. Trying to help Spencer out without the blonde finding out. She knew that Spencer wanted to ask, but didn't want to appear _too_ interested.

Reluctantly, Ashley broke the little thing she was involved in with Spencer to look at Sarah. "No, not anyone in particular."

Sarah nodded (secretly triumphant), and turned to look at Kyla. "How about you?"

Kyla shook her head. Her hair bouncing gracefully around her face. "Nope. Haven't dated in awhile. I was too focused on getting the lead in my play to date."

Everyone noticed how at the end, her voice turned somewhat bitter. Ashley and Clay winced. Mostly likely, having experienced the full force of Kyla attitude towards moving numerous times.

It was very understandable to why she was against the move to Hill Willow, North Carolina. It was _all_ the way across the country.

"So, what are ya'll doing tomorrow?" Kaley asked after a few seconds of silence. She was hoping that they'd want to go to the lake with her and her friends.

Clay shrugged and looked at his sisters. Ashley was looking at Spencer (silently crushin'), and Kyla was looking at the table (silently fuming). "Nothing, but unpackin'. Why?''

Kaley grinned. "Well, we're all headed up to Beaver Lake, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"I thought we were going today?" Aiden asked.

"Spence wasn't feeling up to it. We're going to tomorrow," she answered and turned back to Clay. "So, you want to go with us?"

"What's the matter, Spencer?" Sarah asked. Ashley would have, but she didn't know the girl well enough to start asking things like that.

Spencer waved the question off. "My head was hurting earlier," she lied.

"Are you feeling better now?"

This time it was Ashley. She figured that she could at least ask that.

Spencer beamed at her. That caused Ashley to smile full-force back. "Yeah, I'm feeling alright, now. Thanks for asking."

"My pleasure."

Sarah was barely suppressing a grin. They were _so_ into each other. "Can we count on seeing you three at the lake?"

Ashley (still smiling) nodded. "You can, at least, count on seeing me there. I never pass up a partying opportunity. You in, Ky? Clay?"

Kyla, faintly still upset, nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm in."

Clay looked unsure. "I don't know. I still have a lot of unpacking to do…"

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at Sarah. "We're in."


End file.
